friday_the_13thfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the Antagonist of the proceeding Friday the 13th universe, he is the Son of Pamela Voorhees and Elias Voorhees, and is the Half-Brother to Diana Kimble, and is the infamous serial killer of Camp Crystal Lake also known as Camp Blood, and is the secondary Antagonist of Freddy Vs Jason, alongside Freddy Krueger. Jason Voorhees has the highest body count of any previous killer from 157 to 20,000+ confirmed kills. History Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946, to an Unknown Man and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, Hydrocephalus, an abnormally large head and mental disabilities due to the abuse inflicted by his monstrous size Step-Father Elias Voorhees it was his mother who supposedly killed him in the claim of self-defense of her Son Jason.Prelude to the events of Friday the 13th In 1979 it was Steve Christie who was attempting to re-open Camp Crystal Lake. He and his counselors are slaughtered by Pamela Sue Voorhees by only a girl named Alice who survives. On Wednesday, July 11, 1984, Alice disappears. The case is considered a homicide based on the traces of her blood on the walls of her apartment. The body of Alice is never recovered. Upon this, a group of new camp counselors is on their to the campgrounds to be trained for the children and other such things while Jason started to kill off the counselors one by one, the counselors dead and the final girl Gina (Ginny) survives, with her lover Paul deceased and her being sent to the hospital.Friday the 13th Part 2 After the day of carnage with homicidal maniac Jason Voorhees surviving his attack caused by Gina with a machete to the shoulder, it picks up with Jason now muscular in appearance stealing some clothes and killing a local store owner and his wife. Meanwhile, Chris and her sometimes boyfriend, Rick, are hosting a group of teenage friends at Chris' lake house. Despite a run-in with a local biker gang, they enjoy an amiable weekend together that is, until Jason begins knocking off kids and bikers alike. Friday the 13th Part 3 A carefree lakeside vacation is interrupted by the resurrection of killer Jason Voorhees. After he escapes from a morgue after waking up, leaving bodies in his wake, Jason travels back to Camp Crystal Lake where a group of friends is staying. The teens meet some locals: Tommy Jarvis and Trish, as well as secretive hiker Rob. As the group of teenagers engages in drunken debauchery, their numbers begin to dwindle, and pieces of the past resurface. Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter Only mentioned throughout the film as the inspiration behind Roy Burns killing spree as he terrorizes Tommy Jarvis and other patients at the Pinehurst cabins using the Legend of Jason to try to throw them off his trail. Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning Years ago, Tommy Jarvis killed the infamous hockey-masked murderer Jason Voorhees, and the intensity of the experience has landed him in numerous mental institutions. On July 12th, 19XX To end his torment and achieve a level of closure, Tommy escapes from the hospital with his friend Allen Hawes and heads to the graveyard where Jason is buried, intending to dig up the body and cremate it. But, before this total annihilation can occur, a freak electrical accident resurrects Jason from the dead, and the terror begins anew. Jason starts a new killing spree which causes Tommy to go to the police department to tell them what he had done but the sheriff and deputy themselves ignored the labeled crazed teenager and locked him in a ceil. Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives On October 13, 1991, a year later after the chaining of Jason Voorhees, after the strange drowning death of her father, Tina Shepard returns to the site of his demise, Crystal Lake. Her developing psychic powers were responsible for ending his life, leaving Tina riddled with guilt as an adult. As of September 2001, the deceitful Dr. Crews tries to manipulate her abilities for his own ends, both physician and patient are in for a shock when Tina's powers unwittingly free camper-killer Jason Voorhees from his watery slumber. Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood In 2002, the Mass murderer Jason Voorhees is resurrected for the second time from the bottom of Crystal Lake. After he kills a passing boat's occupants, he stows away on a cruise ship filled with a high-school graduating class-bound for New York City. Biology teacher Charles McCulloch is on board with his niece, Rennie, who has visions of Jason drowning as a child. They escape his bloody shipboard rampage, but, when Rennie and Charles reach Manhattan, Jason is close by. Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan And in 2003 an undercover Female FBI operative lured Jason into a trap set up by the FBI while being blown away by a team of FBI agents, Jason Voorhees needs to find a way to overcome certain death. When his bloodied remains are sent to the morgue, his heart, still intact, is able to hypnotize a coroner and take over his body. After brutally dispatching a couple of FBI agents, he heads back to his favorite stomping grounds: Crystal Lake. Jason commences another teen massacre while a bounty hunter named Duke discovers the only way to kill him. Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Set in the same year of 2003 in Autumn, Jason faces off against another supernatural serial killer, Freddy Krueger, which leaves Freddy decapitated and Jason walking out of the lake with his head. Freddy Vs Jason Years after the events of Freddy Vs Jason in 2010 Jason, is captured by the military where he was put under extreme experiments as they tried, every form to kill him, but after escaping and kill the guards, Jason is lured and trapped into a hyperbolic freeze chamber, and many years after these events the year is now 2455, the location is on a dead and old Earth. Once the shimmering blue jewel of the galaxy, Old Earth is now a contaminated planet abandoned for four centuries. Yet humans have returned to the deadly place that they once fled. Not to live, but to research the ancient rusting artifacts of the bygone civilizations that caused this environmental disaster. And little does the most recent landing party of intrepid young explorers realize the fate that awaits them as they bring Jason Voorhees back to life and causes one of the biggest massacres ever seen in history causing an entire ship to crash into a floating city. Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X Personality Human: Upon his behavior, Jason is an angry and savage man, living most of his childhood and adult life in the woods, he is very anti-social, has almost little to none social communication skills, and slight learning disabilities, Jason has enough intelligence as a human to dodge and block attacks, his mentality is that of a child as shown when Chris Higgins was easily able to distract and somewhat fool Jason into believing that she was his mother, Pamela, but after these events, this is no longer an issue as he has shown a more serious and sinister personality, more aggressive and brutal in Part 3 and Part 4, he was capable of disarming Rob Dier, and stealthy taking out the neighboring campers, as his only motives were to kill for his mother. As described in Part 2 Novel About Jason's Childhood: Even as a child, Jason was unusual. No one ever saw him smile. He never gurgled with delight at the brightly colored mobile that was hung above his crib or at the toys that he was given. He never screamed when he needed to be changed and he displayed no reaction whatsoever when his first teeth came in. He acted as though he didn’t feel the pain. He never woke his mother in the middle of the night with crying. Sometimes, feeling the anxiety that every mother of a newborn child feels, Pamela Vorhees would awaken at night and tiptoe to the baby’s room just to reassure herself that there was nothing wrong. She would look down into the crib and see her infant Jason laying on his bed, his eyes wide open, staring at her. He never made a sound. For a while, she was afraid that there might be something wrong with him, and that perhaps he was autistic, one of those tragic children who were withdrawn into their own secret, silent world. But Jason was not withdrawn. He noticed everything. His reactions were unusually quick and sharp. He was incredibly alert and his senses were remarkably acute. He grew strong quickly, and he never became ill. He had no playmates because the other children avoided him. They seemed to be afraid of him. They ran away from him and complained about his “creepy eyes.” In truth, there was nothing at all unusual about his eyes, except for the fact that, like a cobra, he never seemed to blink. The neighbors could never really explain why, when they were walking back from the train station after riding home from work, they always crossed to the opposite side of the street whenever Jason was outside playing. It was as if some involuntary reaction had taken hold of them, some primal instinct warning them away. Revenant Zombie: Upon being resurrected in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives indirectly by Tommy Jarvis the newly revived Revenant Jason is now retaining his previous personality and mentality, keeping to his motives of killing and keeping people out of the camp itself, but now he has no concept of Pain, Reason, and or Remorse but has his own moral mortality, as he never kills a child or harms an animal (Unless the animal attacks him), and has shown to have killed a Rapist with deep visual disgust. Appearance Powers and Abilities Human: *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Stalk:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' Revenant Zombie: *'Supernatural Strength:' *'Immortality:' *'Regeneration:' *'Unlimited Stamina:' *'Pain Immunity:' *'Supernatural Durability:' *'Unknown Teleportation/Shifting:' Uber Jason: *'Monsterous Strength:'' *'Near-Invulernability:' *'Regeneration:' *'Bulletproof:' *'Unlimited Stamina:' *'Space Survivability:' List of Victims Friday the 13th Part 2: Friday the 13th Part 3 Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X Freddy Vs Jason Jason Voorhees total body count of 152 kills. (Adding the Reboot Jason own Kills total would be 166 Victims but since this is about the older and original he isn't counted here.) The writer of Jason X Todd Farmer was asked about how many were killed as the rumor is that Jason killed 20,000 people but he corrected it as stating "No. That rumor is so very annoying. It was 19,727. RIP. And while it hurts my heart to mention... 207 dogs, 17 cats, 4713 angelfish, guppies, Neons and Mollys, 3 gerbils, 14 rats, and 1 pony. Rumor has it there was a Komodo Dragon but I'm pretty sure that's bs."Todd Farmer Confirms Uber Jason Kill Count By Todd Farmers words this means Jason would have indirectly caused the death of the 14,771 people but by adding the deceased animals Jason's total kill count is 19,727 in Jason X (for indirect Kills) and not adding the previous films Jason Voorhees True Kill Count is 19,879 Kills! making Jason Voorhees the undisputed King of Slashers body counts. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zombie Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Serial Killers